(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism for operating tables, and particularly to a brake mechanism for operating tables which can be adapted for use in uneven floor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Although a floor in an operating room is generally flatter than average floors, according to the principle which states that three points determine one plane, the operating table with four braking points is often unable to place the four braking points on a common plane. Thus two braking posts at the same side need to be provided with bolts for adjusting length of braking posts which is inconvenient.
One of the conventional solutions is a brake mechanism with three points. Such a brake mechanism has three points fixed on a base of the operating table for contact with the floor. For the purpose of moving the operating table, a wheel is extended to push the base of the operating table a small distance away from the floor. However, a brake mechanism with three points lacks reliability of a brake mechanism with four points during an operation.
In addition, as for a conventional method of oil pressure power driving the braking posts directly, the hydraulic cylinder bears weight of the operating table and a patient for a long time. As a result, the O-shaped ring in the hydraulic cylinder tends to abrade and leak oil.